


The sword that brings the dawn

by Deigogo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Plus L Equals J, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jon Snow is a Bastard, Rhaegar Lives, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deigogo/pseuds/Deigogo
Summary: An alternate universe where Rhaegar barely survives the battle of the trident and will seek vengeance. Arthur Dayne fell in love with Lyanna Stark, but the prince drove them apart with his obsessions about prophecies and omens. At the end of the rebellion, Ned Stark has to choose between his blood and his loyalty.Not the best with summaries.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Wylla Manderly/Jon Snow
Comments: 34
Kudos: 44





	1. My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this will be a new story that I'm bringing to you, I'll try to make it more serious than Born to be great and I'll take my time updating, I want it to be better and stronger and I really hope you like it n.n

**The trident  
Robert Baratheon**

His hammer slammed Rhaegar's shield with all his strength, the crown prince was a skilled swordsman, 'The Last Dragon' managed himself to leave some deep cuts in his body, but there was no pain by that time, he only wanted to kill him, for Lyanna, for Brandon and Rickard, for all the people who died in the war. 'Justice is what I want.' he thought, the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen wronged him and had to pay for that.

"Ours is the fury." he exclaimed as he avoided another swing of Rhaegar's sword.

The Stag against the dragon, but he was the strongest Stag in this world, no one was capable of wielding his Warhammer like him, not even Ned. Now he had the opportunity to take back what was his. 

Another wound in his body, another scar to remember Rhaegar Targaryen, by that time they both were exhausted, but with the force of ten men Robert swung his Hammer making Rhaegar's shield become thousands of splinters, gods he was strong, the crown prince grabbed his arm then, he was sure that he broke his arm in a thousand pieces.

He saw Rhaegar's purple eyes through his visor, with all his strength Robert's hammer fell over the dragon-shaped great helm, he heard the sound of the great helm almost breaking with Rhaegar's skull, he hit the side of his head with his war hammer and suddenly he started to feel the pain that his wounds caused, he cursed Rhaegar as he fainted, the only thing he saw was how soldiers dragged him away at the same time that the enemy dragged away Rhaegar's dead body.

When he woke up his body ached, he could barely move, he saw the bandages in his arms, legs, and torso, Rhaegar gave him the fight he wanted so desperately.

"Where's Ned?" he asked with his still weak voice.

"I'm right here, Robert." Ned Stark, the young lord of Winterfell replied with his calm tone.

"We won?" he asked, he knew the answer though, he won at the moment he almost destroyed Rhaegar's head with his hammer.

"Yes, we did, Rhaegar's body is missing, but based on what the soldiers told me, there's no way that a man can survive what you did to him." He said a little colder, foolish and honorable Ned, he didn't like killing people, but as a loyal friend, brother and son he marched to fight this war, for his family's honor.

"Now we march on King's Landing." he laughed subtly, but the pain was too much for him. "But I can't go right now, we can't afford to lose this opportunity, you'll go in my representation, Ned, take the city and end this war for me, for your family." he ordered, the rebels chose him as their new king because of his Targaryen blood and his strength in the battlefield.

"I'll do as you command, Robert" Ned replied and bowed before leaving his tent.

"Wine, I need wine" he commanded and the young squire handed him a cup of watered wine, after a few cups he fell asleep, in his dreams, he only thought about that moment his hammer striking Rhaegar, and then he thought about her, Lyanna Stark, the most beautiful woman he ever saw, kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen, a married man who broke his vows as husband betraying the kingdom and his blood. Fury was all that he felt then, and the desperate desire to find Lyanna.

**Eddard Stark**

Life was a cruel thing, he lost his father and brother at the mad king's hands, Rhaegar Targaryen abducted his sister and now he was marching to take the capital, to avenge his family, maybe Lyanna was in the Red keep, he needed to see her again, take her back to Winterfell with Benjen and their people. 

They were close to King's Landing when he saw it, smoke, smoke everywhere, they hurried the march to see what was happening in the city and what he found when he arrived left him without words.

Women screaming, men dying and children crying, houses burning and Lannisters, Lannisters flooding the city, killing, raping and stealing, mad dogs unleashed to satisfy their darkest desires, Tywin Lannister remained neutral until now, he joined the rebellion when it was safe to fight against Aerys.

He stopped the soldiers' frenzy and rode towards the Red Keep; there he saw the Lannister banner hanging on the walls. The throne room was full of Lannister soldiers, he rode among them just to see Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on the throne; a few steps away from the gruesome chair lied Aerys, the Mad King, a wound on his back and his throat sliced, butchered like a pig in the slaughter, his blood was scattered on the floor, and Jaime Lannister remained there, his right foot on his left knee and his sword on his lap, a stained sword. 

Ned didn't need to think too much, the once Kingsguard killed his king. 

"Lord Eddard Stark… I didn't expect to see you first." Ser Jaime said with a smug tone.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded an answer of the young knight.

"I just helped you to put an end to this war you started, nothing more." The knight replied and rose from the iron throne. "Tell your friend that it was a pleasure." He added and attempted to leave, but Ned stopped him with his hand on the knight's breastplate, then he pushed him back. All the soldiers unsheathed their swords or pointed their lances against each other, they were just waiting for the signal to kill each other.

"Where is the royal family?" Ned asked inquiringly.

"Why so worried, Lord Stark?" Jaime asked but rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Last time I saw the Queen, the master at arms of the Red Keep was escorting her, and Princess Elia is with her children on Maegor's holdfast." The knight replied. "Now, I wish to see my father so…" he said and walked out of the throne room.

"Willam" he called for one of his most loyal bannermen.

"Yes, my lord?" the man asked.

"You and Howland will take fifty men and then you will go to Maegor's holdfast, if there's someone still defending it you will make them surrender, I don't want more blood spilled on this city." He ordered. "And bring prince Rhaegar's family directly here." He added.

Deep down in his heart, he thought that maybe Elia Martell knew something about his sister, he just wanted to find her and take her home.

A couple of hours later Robert arrived with Lord Jon Arryn, somehow, Robert sat on the throne and it suited him more than anyone would expect. Behind them arrived Lord Howland Reed and Lord Willam Dustin, they looked shocked and disturbed. Ned felt that something wrong was happening, he walked down the steps where the Iron Throne arose in the throne room to speak with them.

"And Rhaegar's family? Where are they?" he asked worriedly.

"My lord… Ned… we…" Willam Dustin hesitated, but Howland Reed continued his comrade sentence.

"We didn't find them, but their rooms were a mess, blood spilled on the floor and walls, broken chairs, tables, and beds too." The crannogman, Howland Reed, said as he kept his fist firmly tight. 

"By the gods…" Ned managed to say, he was speechless, the children didn't deserve to die, Princes Elia did nothing wrong in his eyes, she was just the wife of the crown prince.

But there was no time to think about their luck, when Tywin Lannister entered the throne room everyone remained quiet. The Lord of the rock rode a white destrier clothed with his house colors, crimson and gold, he didn't inspire respect, he inspired fear, the man was responsible for the entire sack of the city. But he didn't come to show his respects for the king, he came to demonstrate his loyalty, and that loyalty was wrapped in House Lannister banners, when the soldiers unwrapped them in front of Robert, the devil of the Trident looked away ashamed.

It was the bodies of Princess Elia and her children, little Rhaenys had more than twenty stabs on her body and baby Aegon was a headless body with rests of skull and brain where his head should have been, a gruesome view for some, a delightful one for others. 

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked angrily.

"it is what it is, Lord Stark a demonstration of loyalty for the new king." Lord Tywin Lannister said. "It had to be done." 

"What kind of man can order the butchering of an innocent woman and her children?" he said loudly, suddenly murmurs flooded the Throne room.

Lord Tywin shook his head in disapproval at his statements. "You take me for a monster, Lord Stark? I deny having any knowledge about the Targaryen Children murder." The Lion of Casterly Rock spoke coldly. "Soldiers do many things without their Commander's knowledge."

"Innocent?!" Robert asked offended by his words. "They are dragonspawn, nothing more than that." He said, but Ned noticed that his friend was avoiding looking the bodies lying in front of him.

"You accept this then? What about the murderers?" he asked. "Dorne will never forget this" he warned. 

"It had to be done, Ned." Jon Arryn told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, the man who taught him how to be honorable stood there, right in front of him, justifying such a despicable act.

"Long may you reign then, but be sure that your reign has been built over these corpses." He spat the words like poison against his friend. He turned around and walked away from the Throne. 

Robert's wrath exploded then as he tried to stand up. "How dare you? This was a war; these things happen in every war!" he yelled. "Where are you going?!" he asked.

Ned turned to see his friend one last time before leaving. "I have to finish the war" he said and left the room with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Howland Reed and Willam Dustin rode beside him, they were leading the rebel army to Storm's end. Lord Stannis Baratheon, the new king's brother was holding the castle with five hundred men, surrounded by the Tyrell army. Ned wasn't able to imagine how the young Stannis was still alive after such a long siege, they needed their help and Ned knew Mace Tyrell, a man like him would know when the cause he's fighting for is dead.

Just as he thought, Mace Tyrell surrendered his troops to the new king without a battle, Lord Stannis looked like the ghost of the young lad he met before the war, but his blue eyes still looked fierce and determined a man that suffered the most in his own home. 

"Stannis, is that you?" Ned asked surprised when he saw the now thin young man.

"Lord Stark... I was expecting to see my brother leading the forces to lift the siege of our home." Stannis said bitterly.

"Robe... King Robert got injured during his fight against Prince Rhaegar, he barely made his way to king's landing alive." Ned replied and noticed how Stannis remained calm and smirked subtly.

"Robert has always been an impulsive man, I'm no surprised by what you're telling me, Lord Stark" Stannis said he had almost none expression, his most common trait. 

"Something happened in the capital..."

**...........................................................................**

**Lyanna Stark**

His calloused hands travelled from her head to her toes, the hands of a true warrior, his purple eyes shone with the light of a thousand stars, they became her sun. They became one that night, he was gentle and careful, despite his age, he seemed to lack of experience with ladies. 

But it didn't care for her, Lyanna Stark, who had wolf's blood, that night she was a lonely wolf accompanied by the most beautiful star in her world, the sword of the morning, Ser Arthur Dayne.

The wind's howl woke her up then, the memories of Arthur and their night of passions faded and gave room to the nightmare she was living now, her swollen belly made even the simplest movement harder, she carried Prince Rhaegar's baby inside her, a bitter taste filled her mouth when she remembered all the times Rhaegar forced himself on her, the pain she felt, how his hands turned in to real claws ripping and tearing her clothes and scratching her skin, countless of times she suffered the same nightmare.

"Where are you now?" she asked the wind waiting for an answer that would never come. The last time she saw Arthur was that night in Harrenhal, the next day Rhaegar kidnapped her and kept her in the Tower of joy with just Ser Gerold Hightower to guard her. Maybe they killed Arthur, maybe they saw him, a sworn brother of the King's guard, lying on the bed with a noble lady betrothed to a young Lord. 

The dawn came and she remained looking at the North, she missed the snow, riding horses, she missed Brandon, Ned, and Benjen. She missed the smell of mud and the red leaves from the Weirwood tree. 'No, there's nothing for me out there, there's no hope for me, I'm forced to give birth to the baby of a man with no honor.' She said for herself.

Suddenly she saw it on the horizon, a dire wolf on a banner, she recognized her family colors and just Three riders approaching from the North. Maybe the hope of being rescued or just her awful luck but as soon as she felt just a drop of happiness the most horrible pain in the world got unleashed on her, her legs were soaked with a liquid that seemed like water, it was time, she screamed in pain and the septa entered into the room and forced her to lay down on her bed.

**Ned Stark**

A lonely man stood outside the edification that Lewyn Martel marked as the Tower of Joy before losing her consciousness because of his wounds. Willam and Howland were with him, the man looked bigger and bigger as they approached him, his bull helm told him who the man was. Ser Gerold Hightower, the white bull, was guarding the entrance.

Ned climbed down from his horse to meet with the old knight.

"Lord Stark..." The knight said menacingly.

"Ser Gerold, Where's my sister?" he asked trying to look and sound older.

"Lady Lyanna is part of my Prince's plans and I shall defend her from you or the usurper with my own life." He said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Suddenly the scream of a young woman pierced the silent valley where they were standing face to face, Ned knew who the girl was and tried to push the knight aside, but the white bull didn't move, instead of that, he unsheathed his sword and pushed Ned back.

"I already told you, Lord Stark, I'm here to protect Lady Lyanna with my life." Ser Gerold Hightower said pointing with his sword against Ned.

He gave a few steps back to speak with his companions, who were holding their swords already. "I'll fight him, please don't interfere." He commanded and unsheathed his sword, his grip was tight around the hilt, he was about to face a legendary swordsman, but he felt no fear at all, his little sister needed him. 

The clash of steel traveling in the wind and got lost in the desert, Ser Gerold attacked with strength and Ned blocked his blows firmly, he had to win, Lyanna's screams distracted him for a moment and the white bull saw his opportunity to deliver a blow that his shoulder plate barely blocked, it was painful and made him stumble and fall on the ground, a quick kick threw his sword away from his hand and now his life belonged to the White bull who was ready to deliver the killing blow when a dagger pierced through his throat.

The tremendous knight then fell on his knees trying to catch some air, but it seemed like he didn't find anything, Blood spurted from his mouth while his grasped his neck as a futile attempt of stopping the bleeding when he finally understood that it was his end he gave ned a deadly glare before falling dead right in front of him.

Ned remained still in front of the corpse for a few moments, but a tremendous scream came from the tower in front of them.

"NED!" Lyanna yelled, her voice filled with pain.

He ran upstairs ready to kill anyone who would dare to face him, after all the battles he fought, all the men he killed, his little sister was suffering and it was his duty as Lord of Winterfell and as her older brother to save her. 

The building was empty and almost crumbling at some points when Ned reached the door and saw Lyanna giving birth to a creature a wave of thoughts flooded his head. 'A dragonspawn' Robert would say, he knew Robert very well, but the picture of Aegon and Rhaenys' corpses made him doubt about how merciful Robert could be with Rhaegar's son, the son of a rapist.

When the strange septa that was helping Lyanna handed her the baby she looked away and tried to move away from her with all her remaining strengths. "Keep that away from me!" she said between sobs.

The septa gave a few steps back and then turned to see Ned. "Without a wet nurse the child will die," she said with a weird accent that he wasn't able to recognize. 

Ned saw the face of the little boy and noticed how his little and shiny grey eyes opened and looked at him. 'He´s my blood' he thought. Then he took the baby in his arms and kneeled next to his sister. 

"I told you to keep that thing away from me!" Lyanna yelled at him again and started to cry bitterly.

"Lyanna…" he said as his hand caressed her forehead and placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his thumb caressed her temple with a softness that he didn't know he had. "I failed you… I let them abduct you… but please, I know that I can't ask you to love this child, but he's my blood… Our blood"

"And you expect me to live with the son of the man who raped me, who slapped me and forced me to stay here away from those I loved?" Lyanna asked bitterly, her wolf's blood boiling was noticeable for Ned.

"I'm not asking you that, but please, let the boy live, feed him until I find a wetnurse for him." He begged.

"You're a cruel man, it would be better if he dies now, your friend would say the sam---" she said but Ned cut her off immediately.

"Who do you think you´re talking to?" he rose his voice offended by her insinuations, the picture of Aegon and Rhaenys lying dead on the ground was a fresh memory in his head. "I'm not a kinslayer, I'm not a butcher… killing a boy for his father's sins… why!?" he asked very exaltedly.

"Then you think to keep this boy alive? What about Robert and his 'wrath'?" she asked bitterly, she held no love for Robert nor Rhaegar.

"Yes, I will, let the boy live and he will become my son." He couldn't believe what he just said.

"Your son? A bastard son?" Lyanna asked in disbelief. "The sun has melted your brains, brother."

"Just as I said, let him live until I find a wetnurse and you will never see him again, you'll go back to the capital and the boy will travel to Winterfell." He said with determination.

"The capital?" she asked confused. "I'm not a queen, I'll never be a queen, even if I want to they will never let me become queen." 

"I understand, but if we don't go Robert will suspect that something happened, he will find us and he will know about the boy, then I'll be charged with treason and executed." He replied coldly, he was honorable, yes, but he was no fool and knew who were the men with power in the capital. "We will do this together, I will be by your side every time, I will defend your honor, even if I have to fight my best friend to accomplish that mission." He promised her looking directly at her grey orbs.

"You promise me that?" she asked nervous. "Swear it" she demanded.

"I swear this to you by the old gods and the new, they will have to kill me before they even try to touch you without permission." He swore with a hand placed on his heart. "But promise me that you will feed the boy… please… then we will return home and you'll never see him again."

**Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna gave him a hesitant nod, and she shuddered when Ned gave her the boy who was already crying, she held no love for him, but she believed in her brother's word. 'Blood is blood, even if we hold no love for it…' Arthur told her once during the tournament after a big discussion she had with Brandon. 

She felt so tiny, so fragile, but she knew that they needed to survive more than ever, Benjen was just a boy, Brandon was dead and so was her father, Rickard. Ned was the new Lord of Winterfell and she didn't know if he had a son already. He surely had one now…

**Ned Stark**

Willam and Howland escorted Lyanna and the boy at every moment, they didn't let anyone see her claiming that she was too traumatized after being Rhaegar's prisoner, it wasn't far from the truth, his sister woke up every night screaming from the nightmares that tormented her. He constantly found her scratching her skin trying to take off imaginary dirt from her skin. 

He wished he was the one who killed Rhaegar, see his armor sinking in the Ruby ford as he drowned, but it was too late, the damage was done and left his sister and his family scarred forever.

They arrived at Nightsong after a few days, he had part of his army garrisoned there in case of having to stop a Dornish attack or marchers from the Reach, there he found a woman named Wylla, a commoner that took the boy on her charge.

Their journey to the capital went easier than he expected, he stood next to Lyanna in every moment, the northern soldiers that recognized her bowed, they were singing and cheering. But the cheers and songs died when they felt the smell of King's Landing, it was said that the city smelled like shit, but when they arrived the smell of death and smoke filled their noses.

"Willam, Howland you take some men with you and keep marching through the King's road, take Wylla and my son with you." He commanded, after everything they experienced, Ned knew that both young men were his loyal friends. "I'll see you at the Crossroads inn." He added.

"Have you think about a name for the boy?" Howland asked respectfully.

He didn't know which name was appropriate for the baby, but he was Ned Stark, fostered in the Vale of Arryn, the man who taught him about honor was its lord, Jon Arryn. 'Jon... An honorable name for an honorable cause.' He thought and repeated the name for himself. 'Jon Snow...'

"My Lord?" Howland asked.

"Jon... His name is Jon." He said. "Take care of him, please," he asked his friend.

"With my life...." Howland Reed said and placed his fist on his chest as a sign of a promise, then he turned his horse around and parted ways with Ned towards the King's Road.

They rode through the city streets among the rubble, burned houses and a few piles of corpses that made Ned feel disgusted. 

Some northern soldiers were marching towards the city gates, they were returning home after fighting for too long.

“Lord Stark!” some men exclaimed and kneeled as he passed them.

When they arrived at the Throne Room many noble lords were there, Tywin Lannister among them too. Ned walked towards the throne were Robert was sitting and Jon Arryn stood next to him.

Both men looked surprised at Lyanna who walked holding on to her brother’s arm.

**Robert Baratheon**

In the moment he saw Lyanna his heart rushed just like when he was chasing a boar in the woods. Robert wasn’t a sentimental man, but he noticed the amount of sadness that Lyanna had in her eyes, she looked panicked with all those stares and murmurs, there was no trace of the wild girl that he saw before the rebellion.

He stood up to receive his friend and his love.

The Stark siblings kneeled in front of him to show respect to their new king. “Your grace, my sister and I have come here to show our respect and good wishes for you in the years to come.” Ned said solemnly.

“Get up! No friend of mine has to kneel in front of me!” he exclaimed taking need by the arm and pulling him up to give him a long hug. “I’m glad to see you alive” he said.

Then came the time to greet lady Lyanna, he bowed in front of his betrothed. “My lady, I failed you as your future husband and friend of your house, but now I can assure you that justice has been made for you and your family.” He said very nervous.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Her cold voice said, Rhaegar destroyed his Lyanna's spirit, he was sure about that.

After his friend and love joined the other lords he heard more greetings from a few Lords, they finished by the sunset and now they were ready to have another feast, he lost the count after the tenth. 

He was sitting between Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister, the man had his cold eyes fixed on Lyanna. 

‘What are you planning now?’ he asked for himself.

“Well... Your Grace now that lady Lyanna returned we can talk about your marriage.” Jon Arryn said as he gave away a warm smile for him.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Jon, I will marry Lady Lyanna as soon as she feels ready to do it.” He replied with joy in his heart.

Ned's face changed abruptly after hearing his words and Robert noticed how Lyanna was already hiding behind her Brother’s arm.

“I don’t think that that is a goo----” Ned said but Tywin Lannister cut him off.

“Your Grace, you know that I respect you and all your great deeds.” Tywin said with false sympathy. “But marrying a woman that has been dishonored by a member of the family you overthrown isn’t a smart choice.” He said.

His blood started to boil after hearing those words, he was ready to answer but Ned spoke first.

“It seems that you know very much about dishonored women, Lord Tywin.” Ned said with a menacing tone. “I hope that you’re not implying what I think.” 

“Of course not, Lord Stark” he said disrespectfully. “But we can’t change what is already done, look at the girl, Your Grace.” The Lord of the Rock said pointing at Lyanna. 

“Does she looks like a queen to you?” he asked him and Jon Arry.

“I’m the king now and I do what I want.” Robert replied angrily, but Jon Arryn pulled him away to speak more privately.

“You must hear Lord Tywin, Your Grace.” The old Lord of the Vale said.

“But I am the king” Robert argued.

“And a King needs loyal Lords and subjects... We already have an alliance with the North, we both know that Ned is our friend.” He said. “But Tywin Lannister is a completely different story, he has an untouched army and enough gold to save this realm from the debts that your predecessor left.” Jon added.

Jon Arryn was smarter than him and he was old enough to know almost every high Lord in the Seven Kingdoms, but having Lyanna so close made him want to marry her immediately.

Robert looked at her one more time and noticed how she looked like a beaten dog, she was hiding behind Ned, traumatized. 

A king does what he wants, but he also listens to his advisors, Jon Arryn was right and he had to let her go. ‘For the kingdom' he said as he came back to the discussion on the table where some northerners and westernlanders were almost fighting. 

Robert felt the pain of losing something that was right in front of him, he had to understand that he wasn’t able to control the world. 'What did I earn with all those sacrifices?’ he thought.

“Alright! Enough from this!” he exclaimed raising his hands.

“My Lords... the North fought side by side with me and we won, Ned has always been my friend, my brother from another mother.” He smiled one last time at his friend before the end.

“But The Western lands did their part too, and as the new king I have obligations with all my subjects.” He said with a subtle hesitation. “Lady Lyanna, you’re free to go back to Winterfell and you’re free from the betrothal that your father and Brother made for you.” He felt his heart breaking in a thousand pieces after saying the words.

“And Lord Tywin” he hesitated for a moment. “I must accept your proposal to marry your daughter, Cersei of the House Lannister” he had to breathe for a moment after saying that. “That’s my final word.” He said and noticed how offended Ned looked at that.

**Eddard Stark**

Robert’s words came just as he thought, he annulled the betrothal and discarded Lyanna, she was free now to return to the North. 

But Ned was no fool at all, he had to look offended, he had to make all those petty lords think that his pride got injured with his king’s declaration.

He walked giving long and firm steps towards his king until both were face to face. 

“Is this what you want, Your Grace?” he asked seriously.

“You heard my words… Lord Stark” his friend hesitated for a moment.

“Then I’ll return immediately to Winterfell with my sister, I wish you the best of fortunes for you and your new bride.” He bowed then and turned bowing in front of the hand of the king and other present Lords.

Once he was beside Lyanna again he whispered the words that he promised her in the Tower of Joy.

“We’re going home now, little sister.” He said.

Nothing prepared Ned for the things he had to face at such young age, and nothing prepared him either for those he was about to face in a few weeks, months, and years. A bastard son, a trueborn son waiting for him in Riverrun and a young wife that he barely knew.

He was sure of one thing, he had to keep a secret for life, he had a role to play in order to protect his house and he was determined to do it.


	2. The King's arrival

**The Fallen Star**

The waves rocked the ship from one side to the other, the smell of salt and fish was permeated in his clothes. He was a man from the mainland, but he got used to everything after the biggest battle that his young eyes witnessed. 

He let out a deep sigh as his purple eyes saw the setting sun drowning in the sea. As the daylight disappeared her name came out of his mouth once more. 

“Lyanna… maybe in another life we will have the opportunity to see this together.” He whispered to the wind hoping that it could take the message to his beloved Lyanna.

Arthur Dayne died at the trident as he carried prince Rhaegar’s corpse back to the capital, at least that was what everybody thought. Luckily for him, he planned how to escape in case of losing the battle, he knew how men acted when a true warrior was leading them with a more than fair purpose.

Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn brought war into the seven kingdoms, but something inside him was saying that prince Rhaegar had his part to play in everything too, and the fallen prince was right in front of him now.

Lying on a bed the “last dragon” slept, his beautiful face was now marked from the left temple to the chin with a fresh scar, Robert almost crushed his skull with a swing of his war hammer but his greathelm helped to absorb the impact… a little.

Rhaegar was alive, and prince Viserys’ giggles distracted him from his old friend, Willem Darry made his part and managed himself to take out the queen and the prince from the Red Keep before Tywin Lannister sacked the entire city, unfortunately, he couldn’t save Prince Rhaegar’s wife and children from Maegor’s Holdfast in time. 

Now he was sailing across the Narrow sea as a fugitive hoping that one day he would come back and hug his sister, talk once more with his brother and… maybe… see her again.

**Fifteen Years Later……**

**298 A.C**

**Jon Snow**

He knocked the arrow and draw the bow, his eyes fixed on the target in front of him, the summer snow of yesterday made the day cold and his breathing turned into mist as he emptied his lungs, he looses the arrow from his grip and it cuts the air making its way right into the middle of the target.

“That’s how you shoot an arrow, Bran.” His brother said smiling. 

His brother Robb was his eternal rival too, they were totally different from each other. Robb had his mother’s colours, the Tully colours, he had auburn hair and blue eyes just like his little brother Brann, Rickon and Sansa. 

“But it’s hard for me… I’m too young.” Brann replied frustrated.

His little brother was little more than eight by that time and their father insisted that he had to learn how to use a bow. 

Bran’s words made him remember all those morning shooting arrows with Robb when they were younger, he understood how Bran felt. He kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on Bran’s shoulder.

“I know how you feel… I used to feel just like you when I was younger.” He said softly, his character was much calmer than Robb’s. “But father asked us to teach you, once you learn how to shoot an arrow, we will go to the wolfswood and we will hunt together.” He said and noticed how Bran looked excited with the idea. 

“Is that true?” Brann asked Robb and the heir to Winterfell nodded and chuckled.

“Maybe we can ask uncle Benjen to join us too…” Jon added.

Bran looked so excited with the idea, he picked up his bow and started practising, Jon smiled at that, his little brother was such a good boy, his mother loved him and it was noticeable that Lady Catelyn had a predilection for him. 

Sometimes Jon thought about it, a mother’s love, he didn’t know who his mother was, if she was alive and where she lived if so. His father was a mystery for him from times to times, but he knew that the Lord of Winterfell loved him as much as any of his trueborn children. 

He grew up among Winterfell walls with his trueborn brother, they both learned how to read, write and fight together, but always under Lady Catelyn’s severe eyes, always watching each one of Jon’s moves, waiting for him to make a mistake, waiting for a reason to send him away.

But Lord Eddard Stark loved him and used him as a steward from time to time, he was a noble bastard, but a bastard after all, he understood that at a young age and grew to accept his position. 

“Arya! Don’t you dare!” The Septa’s words brought him back to the real world.

Arya, his little sister and the only one that looked like him, was ready to shoot an arrow. She was covered in mud as always and her brown hair was a mess. She giggled and shoot the arrow; her aiming was perfect for a young lady like her. 

“Arya!” Bran yelled annoyed by his older sister and started to run after her.

Jon, Robb and their little brother Rickon started to laugh at that, but suddenly Jon noticed someone else’s laugh, his father’s laugh.

Lord Eddard Stark was looking at them from a balcony, his eyes looked happy, a very strange feature in the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north, the biggest of the Seven kingdoms.

Jon knew the reason of his father’s melancholy, he was a man of five and thirty that went to war twice and experienced things that were better to forget, but war leaves scars not only in the bodies of the warriors but their minds and there wasn’t any maester able to treat that kind of wounds.

Suddenly Jon’s smile faded as his eyes encountered with Lady Catelyn’s deep blue eyes, they looked cold as a frozen lake and he immediately looked away to avoid that glare. 

Robb pulled him by his right arm and made him smile again. 

“There’s nothing to worry about… brother.” He said the last word loudly as if he wanted Lady Stark to listen to him. 

Jon just nodded and started picking up the arrows that Bran used that morning, he needed to avoid the thoughts that Lady Stark provoked in him, her apathy made him feel like a foreigner in his father’s castle, but his siblings always assured him that he was part of their pack, but Sansa was the exception, she was a copy of her mother in every single way, a southern lady waiting for a knight to take her away from the wasteland where she lived.

Lord Eddard Stark

The joy that his children evoked in him faded as fast as it came when Ser Rodrik Cassel arrived with the news, his wife was standing next to him on the balcony.

“My lord, My lady” the knight said bowing respectfully.

“What is it, Ser Rodrik?” he asked worriedly.

“Our men captured a deserter from the Night’s watch, my lord.” The knight replied.

He felt no joy with that kind of news, the law was clear and the deserter had to die, but he was a Stark and a northerner. In the North, their way was the old way and the old ways dictated that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.

“Theon, tell the lads to saddle their horses” he commanded and his steward obeyed immediately, the boy was a hostage, but Ned tried his best to make him feel part of them despite the circumstances of his arrival at Winterfell.

“And tell Bran to saddle his pony too” he added with a cold tone.

“Do you really want him to see it?” Catelyn asked worriedly.

“He has to learn sooner or later, Cat” he said and noticed how worried his wife was. “He won’t be a boy forever… and winter is coming” he tried to remind her that they were Starks, the Starks of Winterfell.

The snow covered all the way from Winterfell to the hill where the execution would take place, they had to ride across the wolfswood, a millenary wood where many Starks used to hunt and pray long ago. 

But Ned didn’t have many memories about hunting in that wood, he was too young and when he grew up his father sent him to the eyrie to be fostered by Lord Jon Arryn.

He was leading the fifty men party and Bran was riding beside him, his son was smart and had to learn how to use a sword, he was old enough and his brothers were as competent as he was years ago when he taught Benjen how to use a sword with Ser Rodrik.

“You know why are we travelling, son?” he asked the young boy on his pony.

Bran sighed and looked intimidated at his question, he regretted immediately of sounding so harsh, he loved his children but a life of battles marked him.

“Because we are Starks and our way is the old way, father” Bran replied shyly.

“And do you understand why I have to do it myself?” he asked.

“Because you’re the lord of Winterfell, and the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword,” Bran replied obediently.

Ned shook his head for a moment.

“You need to see beyond the words, son.” He said, “We are not like the southern people, we don’t use executioners because a man must see into the eyes of the man he's about to kill and understand what is he feeling in those moments.” He said solemnly.

“We must be an example for the people?” Bran asked curiously.

Ned nodded. “Yes, we must be an example for our people, we must be able to show them the way, winter is coming, son, and when it comes the white wind blows and the lone wolf dies, but the pack...” he stopped for a moment and looked around contemplating the snow and the trees. 

“The pack survives” Bran finished the sentence. “What about uncle Benjen and my aunt Lyanna?” his son asked naively.

“They are part of our family too, and they will be with us once winter arrives.” He replied. 

The memory of how Benjen had to leave Winterfell to take care of Lyanna was always present in his mind, they both left to live in Barrowton and left him ruling Winterfell. Benjen got married to Lord Willam Dustin’s younger sister, Lyarra. 

Lyanna on the other hand was trying to overcome her past, she was Lady Barbrey Dustin’s companion and they always talked about their late brother Brandon. His sister still enjoyed riding and walking on the mud and snow, just like Arya. 

He didn’t notice how fast they were travelling until he reached the hill where the execution would take place, on the top of the hill the old roots of a plum tree where used as a stump, the deserter was already there waiting for them… waiting for him.

Jon Snow

“White walkers…” the deserter said as part of his last words. His father took off his leather gloves and asked Theon to hand him Ice, House Stark’s ancestral sword made of valyrian steel. It was as tall as Robb and its steel was dark and smoky with deep rippling.

He looked at Bran then, his little brother looked nervous, he had to tell him what to do.

“Keep your pony well in hand” he said and saw how Bran tightened his grip on the reins. “And don’t look away. Father will know if you do.”

“In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die.” His father said solemnly and proceeded to behead the deserter.

Jon walked toward his horse and climbed on his saddle just as Robb did, he passed next to Bran and placed a hand on one of his little shoulders. “You did it well” he said and gave Bran a warm smile.

They were riding through the wolfswood when Robb challenged him to a race to the bridge across the narrow creek. Both young men hurried their horses, galloping through the soft summer snow, but neither of them reached the bridge.

When they were almost five meters away from the bridge they both stopped when the corpse of a stag appeared on the side of the road. Robb and Jon climbed down from their horses to take a closer look, the smell was awful, and it had worms eating the rotten flesh already.

“What happened boys?” Jory Cassel, the captain of the household guard of Winterfell, asked them.

“Nothing… it’s just a dead stag” Robb replied.

“No… look,” Jon said as hi pointed at a trail of blood leading away from the stag.

Jon followed the trail and found a dead monster lying on the ground. ‘No, this isn’t a monster’ he thought, its fur was grey and had stains of blood and mood, it looked like a wolf of the size of Bran’s pony. 

“A direwolf…” His father’s voice said behind him.

“A tremendous beast look how far it got with that antler in its neck” Ser Rodrik said.

“But there are no direwolfs south of the wall.” Robb argued.

Jon smiled for a moment as he picked up a small furry ball, a pup. “Well… Now there are five” he said and handed it to Brann.

“What do we do now? Their mother is dead” Brann said scared.

“A quick death is all we can give them” His Lord father said as he turned and started his way back to his horse.

“Lord Stark…” Jon said and noticed how surprised his father was, he always grew up calling his father Lord Stark in front of other people. “There are five pups, one for each of your children and the direwolf is your house sigil, maybe the gods sent them for you.” 

“What about you, don’t you want one?” his lord father asked.

“I’m not a Stark, my lord.” He said as he picked up a couple of pups, both were females. 

“Alright… You will train them yourselves; you will feed them yourselves and if they die, you’ll bury them yourselves.” His lord father said with a severe tone. “And I don’t want to see them in the kennels with the other dogs.” He commanded at his household present there.

They were about to leave when Jon heard the crunch of a stick, he walked back and found another pup, it was white as the snow surrounding him and its eyes were crimson like blood. 

“The runt of the litter” Theon laughed “And its an albino, this one will die faster than the others…” Theon mocked but Jon cut him off immediately. 

“No, Greyjoy. This one belongs to me.” He said walked back to his horse with his pup.

The albino did not make a sound, Jon was only able to hear the sound from its breathing and nothing else, maybe the pup just needed time to start wailing like the rest of the litter did, but a Direwolf was a Direwolf and neither Jon nor his Lord father saw a direwolf south of the Wall before.

Jon remained quiet for the rest of the journey, he felt that something was tickling inside his head, having contact with a magical creature made woke up something inside him, and he noticed how Robb and Bran looked just like him with their pups too. 

“Do you think that this is an Omen fa…” he said but shut his mouth immediately he had to show respect in front of Winterfell’s household. “Lord Stark?” He quickly fixed the question.

“Winter is coming, Jon.” His father replied “A Direwolf this far south is the signal of a cold winter, maybe the colder that we will ever see in our lives” he added.

His father’s words made sense then, The Northerners always suffered with a new winter and his father told them many times that since they were born every winter turned out to be colder and longer than the previous one. 

They returned to the castle at sunset, his sisters received their pups. Arya hugged him and Robb and looked frenetic, Sansa, on the other hand, gave Robb a warm smile and thanked him, she didn’t even look at him, but he couldn’t blame his sister for that. 

Sansa was a southern lady trapped in the North, just like Lady Catelyn used to be many years ago.

That night Jon slept with his pup, it didn’t made a sound, the other pups would whimper while sleeping, but not Jon's pup, the little creature just breathed and licked his fingers, just as silent as a ghost.

“That will be your name...” he whispered at his new partner. “Ghost”

The tiredness overwhelmed him after a long day and Jon fell asleep feeling his heart beating.

Soon he found himself surrounded by Snow and charred trees. His face was covered in blood and in front of him was greatsword, its blade was stained with blood but the clean parts looked as white as milk shining in the moonlight.

A pair of deep blue eyes were looking at him, he felt shivers down his spine at that, but then he noticed a pair of red eyes looking at him too, they looked like two drops of blood with their own light. 

Suddenly the blue eyes were getting closer, they were running towards him in the darkness of the night, he tried to reach for the greatsword only to be pushed aside by someone, the sound of clashing swords pierced his ears.

He felt so tired, he looked at the night sky and, for a moment, the clouds opened and in the open sky he saw a shooting star, after that the only thing he saw was darkness.

**Eddard Stark**

“Dead?” he asked incredulously. 

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Cat pleaded “They say that he got sick one day and then it was too late... I know that he was like a father for you and Robert.” She added.

“How's your sister and her boy?” he asked worried about his sister in law.

“They left the capital, she said that she cannot trust anyone and they would be safer with her older son now that he’s the new Lord of the Vale” Cat said.

“Good...” he replied nodding. “We need to prepare the castle for the King’s arrival now.” He didn’t have too much time to think about Jon Arryn's death when Robert was getting closer to Winterfell with each passing day.

“Are you sure? What about the wolf and the stag you saw today?” Cat asked worriedly “Maybe... Maybe it’s an omen...” she said.

“Will you go down the King’s road to send Robert back to the capital?” he teased her chuckling.

Cat felt embarrassed, he knew it because of the look of her blue eyes that made him chuckle again, she looked prettier embarrassed.

“We will overcome this and we will do it together” he said as he kissed Cat’s hand gently, he wasn’t a smiling man, but sometimes Cat made him smile naturally. 

“Will you invite your siblings?” she asked.

“I must, even if I don’t do it, Robert will find his way to see Lyanna, even from the distance.” He said.

**Jon Snow**

“Ghost, to me” he ordered and his furry friend obeyed immediately and quietly came and sat next to him. 

“Good boy” he said caressing his head. “Let’s go, we have many things to do...”

“Excuse me young man, is that a direwolf?” a man asked behind him, a voice that he heard before.

“Uncle Benjen?” he asked as he turned to see his uncle on a black destrier smiling at him.

“By the gods, boy you’re bigger than the last time we saw you.” His uncle said as he climbed down from the destrier. He had blue-grey eyes and was clean shaved and looked happier than ever, he hugged Jon harder than anyone did in his short life.

“Look at you, boy.” He said looking at him from head to toes. “You’re just a man now.” Then he turned his head to see Ghost.

Jon noticed it immediately and presented his loyal friend. 

“He’s name is ghost” he said patting the direwolf's head. “He’s totally silent”

His uncle laughed at that. “I can see now, it makes sense to me.” Then he turned to talk to another person who came with him.

“Look at this Lyanna!” He said. “A direwolf south of the wall.” He added with excitement.

Jon looked past his uncle and saw her, his aunt Lyanna Stark, she wore leather boots and trousers, a pale blue gambeson with a wolf head embroidered in the chest, that’s all he was able to see under the wool cape she used for the cold winds blowing that day.

“Aunt Lyann... Excuse me... I-I didn’t see you.” He apologised.

His aunt dismounted her destrier and walked hesitantly towards him, she looked like someone who just saw a ghost. “Look at you...” she said with a breaking voice.

“You look... Just like him...” she said and hugged him hesitantly, her hug felt colder than his uncle's and Jon felt uneasy when he was near to his aunt, she never expressed too much love for him.

“People is always telling me that I look like my father.” He replied nervously.

“They are right, your pet...” his aunt said a little confused. “It looks good” she added.

Ghost just yawned silently and moved his tail in the snow at that.

“Thank you, aunt Lyanna.” Jon replied and then remembered that he had to tell his father about their arrival. “Uncle Benjen, Aunt Lyanna, please come with me, my father told us to take you immediately to him once you had arrived.” 

Jon mounted his horse and asked them to follow him towards the main hall.

**Eddard Stark**

He was sitting on his desk organizing the last details for Robert’s arrival, he knew his old friend and what were his intentions travelling this far north. Jon Arryn dead and rumours from the east would make any king feel uncomfortable. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and brought him back to the real world. 

“Come in” he said and Jon opened the door right after.

“Lord Stark, Lady Lyanna and Lord Benjen Stark are here to see you.” The boy said solemnly.

“Let them in” he ordered. He felt so anxious with his siblings' presence in Winterfell.

He got up from his old and heavy chair made of chestnut wood where his father used to sit a long time ago. 

Benjen and Lyanna came in with smiles on their faces, suddenly Ned felt how the room got warmer.

Jon was about to leave them alone when he stopped the boy.

“Oh, Jon…” he said.

“Yes, my Lord?” the boy asked respectfully.

“Thank you… son, it’s time for you and Robb’s sword lessons with Ser Rodrik.” He reminded the boy and noticed how his expression changed for a subtle smile.

“Immediately, Lord Stark.” The boy replied and closed the door as he left the room.

“That’s a nice steward you got there” Benjen said as he pointed at door.

“Indeed, the boy does his best” Ned said proudly.

“And he looks just like you” Lyanna said.

“He looks like us, you mean” He replied, just Jon and Arya had the Stark colouring.

“We should thank the gods for that” his sister said with a bitter tone. 

Suddenly Ned felt all the previous anxiety appear in his head and his brother noticed it as he approached him to whisper.

“I know who the boy’s father is” Benjen whispered. 

“Then you two should know that we can’t speak these things in the castle.” He chided his brother and sister. “The spider has eyes and ears everywhere.” He added.

“The boy should know…” his brother said, but Ned cut him off immediately.

“He will know the truth, but once I make sure that he will be safe,” Ned said warily.

“The more you both hide the truth, the more pain you will cause to my nephew.” Benjen replied defiantly.

“Believe me when I tell you that I think about that every night and every morning” he answered. “I do not enjoy this… I hate how Catelyn despises him, how my young Sansa ignores him, how everybody whispers on his back about who can be his mother.” 

“You are getting short of time, brother” Benjen said and then turned to see Lyanna “And so do you, sister.” 

“The boy will know the truth, but we must send him to the wall or I won’t be able to protect him from Robert’s wrath.” He said. 

As soon as he said that his siblings changed their expressions, for the first time in years he noticed a little drop of interest on his sister’s face for the boy.

“You want him to join the Watch?” Benjen asked astonished. “That’s a death sentence”

“Is there any other place where he can be safe?” he asked sarcastically “You’re welcome to give more ideas.” 

Suddenly Lyanna approached. “When are you planning to send him away?” she asked worriedly.

“In a fortnight… maybe” he replied. “depends on how long Robert will stay here.” 

“At least there’s something that keeps me calm” Benjen said.

“What is it?” Ned asked confused.

“We have many northern lords present if somehow they discover…” his brother was saying, but he cut him off immediately.

“No… don’t even think about it” Ned said shaking his head on disbelief. “You have spent too much time here… people will talk if you stay much longer” he warned his siblings. 

“Then we should pay our respects to the lady of Winterfell” Benjen replied annoyed by Ned’s dismissal. 

After that Benjen and Lyanna left him alone with his thoughts. Deep inside him he thought just like his little brother, many Lords were arriving to see King Robert, there was Lord Wyman Manderly’s heir Ser Wyllis Manderly and his two daughters Wynafryd and Wylla.

The Greatjon Umber and his uncle Mors were on Winterfell too talking and jesting on the taverns of Winter town with young Harrion Karstark and many other envoys or lords from houses Glover, Cerwyn, Flints and Lord Willam Dustin too. 

They were safe here in Winterfell, that was true, but he wanted to keep peace and thanked the gods for Jon’s personality, he had more ice than fire inside him, always calm and respectful of others. 

Ned could not see even a hint of Rhaegar Targaryen in the boy, he looked familiar to him, but he did not look like Rhaegar. Maybe the boy reminded him of Brandon, but his temperament did not even match. 

He thought many things, but he was sure of only one, the boy was his son and he loved him just as much as he loved Robb or any other of his children. One last time he walked towards the hearth of his study and saw the flames, maybe the Wall wasn’t the place for him, but where else could he send the boy. 

**Jon Snow**

The only moment of the day when he was able to release all the anger he had inside him was when he and Robb trained with swords, Robb was a little bit taller than him and better with the spear, but swords where Jon’s speciality, Ser Rodrik made them train until their hands were sore and blisters appeared because of the friction with the grip. 

Ser Wyllis Manderly, heir of Lord Wyman Manderly from White Harbor was sitting on the side of the training field to see Robb skills, it was well known that he had interests of a betrothal between Robb and Wynafryd, his older daughter.

And next to the heir of White Harbor was sitting the Greatjon with his uncle, their faces looked full of expectations. The Heir of Winterfell training with swords and spears. 

“Are you ready?” Robb asked him with enthusiasm, his brother was already using his wood plate and his shield.

“Aye, I’m ready” he replied and tightened one of the laces on his side to keep the plate in place.

“Robb, Jon, today we have visits for our training lesson” Ser Rodrik spoke severely but calmed as always “Jon you will take the defensive role first, I’ll give you the signal to change roles” he said palming their backs at the same time. 

Robb began delivering a strong blow on his shield that made him fall back. 

“Shield up!” Ser Rodrik commanded. “Or Robb will wring your head like a bell, boy!”

He held his shield firmly and remained attentive to any blow that he had to parry with his sword. They spend a few minutes like that, Lords commented and cheered them, if there was something that most of them knew was how to fight, and many of them enjoyed it.

He blocked one last blow from Robb and pushed him back with his shield to make some space between them, then Ser Rodrik rose his hand, it was the signal to change roles. “Change!” the man commanded, and Robb adopted his defensive position.

Jon delivered blow by blow, Robb was very strong and skilled with a shield too, he didn’t even look affected by Jon’s blows. But they were young and their skills had limits too, Jon delivered a quick stab on the shield that opened a space to hit Robb’s plate, for a moment he thought about hitting Robb, but then something stopped him. 

“Stop!” Ser Rodrik commanded. 

Both lads downed their guards to listen to their master then. 

“You’re not taking advantage of the spaces, Jon” he said severely. 

“That’s right!” the Greatjon said. “Our young lord here would be a dead man on the battlefield if you had used your sword properly, boy” he said chuckling. 

“Aye, but he knew what he was doing” Young Harrion Karstark added. “He just hesitated at the moment of delivering the blow” 

“You can’t hesitate on the battlefield, lads.” Ser Rodrik said severely “If you hesitate, you’re dead and all these training lessons would mean nothing” 

“But Jon hesitates because he doesn’t want to hurt me!” Robb claimed to try to defend him. 

“Is that true?” Harrion Karstark asked.

Jon just limited himself to nod and look at his feet. 

“Let the bastard train with me then, I can understand why he doesn’t want to touch his brother” Lord Karstark’s heir said and took a shield and a training sword.

“Alright then” Ser Rodrik said. 

Then the old knight approached at Jon to speak with him and Robb.

“You have potential, boys, both of you.” He told them and the looked directly at Jon “Try your best and I’ll ask lord Stark myself to let you join to the castle’s garrison” Ser Rodrik offered.

Suddenly his heart rushed with a storm of emotions, he was considered for someone besides Robb and his siblings, for many years he had to look at the others with shame and fear, he was a bastard after all, but now he had the opportunity to improve his position as much as he could due to his status. 

Jon walked towards his rival then, his hand tight on the sword’s grip and his shield up firmly. 

“Hesitating means death, remember that” Harrion said and started the fight with a quick blow that Jon blocked without any issue, but the Karstark lad was fast and delivered a quick but strong blow that Jon barely avoided moving backwards.

“Come on, boy!” the Greatjon yelled. 

Another blow on the shield gave him a window of time to make a counter strike, Jon blocked it and pushed his sword into Harrion’s breastplate making him stumble. Harrion yelled at that and pushed him away with his shield.

Jon stumbled and fell on the ground, but he kept his shield up as Harrion delivered heavy blows upon him. Jon timed them perfectly, it was his most valuable attribute and managed himself to take the opportunity and deliver a blow that made Harrion fall back again.

He felt powerful, Harrion was older than him and Robb and their combat looked even. 

“Good!” Ser Rodrik cheered. “Stand up!”

He was back on his feet and now had to take the initiative if he wanted to win the combat, he delivered two heavy blows on Harrion’s shield and then a quick one on his side that made yell, but Jon had to take advantage and immediately delivered a blow on Harrion’s sword hand that opened a gap on his defense, the Karstark heir lowered his shield and delivered a blow on the side of his helm that made him fall once and for all. 

The spectators cheered and Jon helped Harrion get up, they both greeted each other and went find some water to drink. 

“I’ve never seen a boy of your age with that strength.” Ser Wyllis said, “I see now that the Stark blood is special” he added laughing.

“Or maybe Karstarks are just too weak” the Greatjon joked and made everybody laugh.   
For the first time Jon felt that people recognized him as a human being and not just a noble bastard, he just smiled the rest of the day until he fell sleep.

**Eddard Stark**

“They are almost here, father!” Bran said excitedly.

The boy was used to climb the castle towers to see the landscape that surrounded Winterfell, sadly for him, Catelyn was always behind him threatening to leave him without his dinner. 

“Come on Bran, go to your position” he ordered a little nervous because of the circumstances. 

They were all gathered on the main courtyard, the Starks were on the frontline while Jon and the rest of the people were behind them.

“Open the gates!” one of his men yelled, it was the moment and what he saw left him almost speechless.

The great king Robert Baratheon rode in on a beautiful horse, and that was the only beautiful thing he had. His old friend was fatter than he could remember, his beard fierce and disarranged. His eyes looked tired and dark circles were underneath them. 

The most embarrassing thing for Ned came when Robert had to dismount his horse, at that moment a young servant arrived with a footstool to help him dismount the beast. 

Robert walked solemnly towards him and in just a moment he broke his severe façade and started laughing. 

“Ned!” Robert said as he embraced him with a strength that Ned didn’t expect. 

One by one he saluted every member of his family, he looked happy and, for a moment, Ned remembered those times during the war that Robert used to speak, laugh, and drink with his men. 

The rest of the retinue arrived after him, queen Cersei Lannister, her brother Jaime and the king’s guard and prince Joffrey with his sworn shield, Sandor “The Hound” Clegane. 

He wasn’t very fond of the Clegane brothers, but he had to accept everybody who was travelling with the king in his castle. 

The moment of real tension came when Robert and the queen met face to face with Lyanna. Ned noticed how nervous Robert began to act in front of her and he noticed how much the queen despised her. 

‘Please… not now’ he thought as he saw how his little sister’s face was filled with bitterness towards Cersei Lannister. The queen had enough poisoned words for the entire population of King’s Landing and Lyanna had her wolf’s blood to defend herself of the queen’s comments and cynicism.

“Your Grace!” he said bowing to avoid any further conflict. “I must invite you to your designated rooms, you must rest before the great feast!” he said joyfully to distract everybody. 

“And that’s why this man is like my brother, even after years he knows how to convince me!” Robert said as he laughed dissipating the tension that everybody felt. 

**Ser Jaime Lannister**

The North… the biggest of the seven kingdoms… a pile of horse shit and snow and frozen horseshit. That was how he saw it. 

He wore his golden armour, Ser Barristan ordered him to stay outside while the fat king rested from his foolish journey, he could have summoned Ned Stark to the capital, but the king had his childish methods and had to follow him everywhere no matter what.

The only thing that Jaime loved more than his sister was sword fighting, he was good at it and his little brother always remarked how good he was. 

The tedious task that the Lord Commander gave him got mitigated by the spectacle that Ned Stark’s heir was playing with his bastard brother. Jaime always liked to see bastards getting beaten by their brothers.   
Both lads were standing with training swords, they had to be ten and five or less, but they already had the body structure of a man.

Robb Stark stood just like his uncle used to. The Stark way of fighting that he only saw once a long time ago when Brandon Stark participated in the melee. The other boy though was standing on a different position, a position that he saw a long time ago, but the memory of it was so blurry in his mind.

The bastard was holding his sword with both hands, the tip pointing at Robb Stark, his brother, on the other hand, held his sword lower.

Ser Rodrik Cassel gave them the order and the bastard immediately took the initiative, he swung his sword heavily pushing the Stark boy’s sword away and then immediately delivered a fast blow on Robb Stark’s side that made him stumble. 

Jaime tried to remember where he had seen that movement, he was about to quit his attempt when the memory came. The sword of the morning, Ser Arthur Dayne, used to move like that, it was a simple movement, but only few men were able to do it so fast, the bastard had a good master at arms for sure.

He walked a little closer to see the encounter, the bastard boy wasn’t using Ser Arthur’s techniques though. He started fighting like a northerner a few moments later and the memory of his late idol disappeared from his mind. 

Another combat finished, Robb Stark had pushed the bastard away with his sword and made him stumble. He just limited himself to applause.

“Well Well, it seems like the young Lord knows a few things about sword fighting” he said sarcastically “Even the bastard knows how to fight” he added.

“Aye, they know how to fight, and we teach them to kill their enemies face to face” a severe voice replied.

“Benjen Stark… Lord of the ruins… I mean, Moat Cailin” he replied mockingly. 

“Aye, it seems like we meet at last… Ser Jaime” the Stark said, but Jaime noticed how he doubted for a moment before saying his name.  
‘Kingslayer’ they used to call him but he didn’t give ears to those who called him like that, he didn’t care about it.

“Ser Rodrik must be a tremendous teacher as far as I can see” he said. “Even the bastard boy knows how to fight… a risky movement if you ask me” 

He noticed that Jon Snow lowered his head immediately after that.

“The boy has a talent for sword fighting, his movements just flow with the sword” he said “It’s a shame to see such talent wasted on a Snow” 

“Leave him be, Lannister” Benjen Stark defended the boy fiercely. “I think that you have some doors to guard tonight, you should rest a little” he said starting a fire inside Jaime.

‘Glorified sentry’ his father used to call him, but for Jaime serving side by side with Ser Barristan the Bold, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower were the biggest of the honours back then when he was a young squire.

The image of Arthur Dayne remained in his thoughts for the rest of his service. 

**Jon Snow**

Life used to be harsh with everyone, all those victories on the training field meant nothing, Lady Catelyn relegated him to one of the last tables with the stable boys and stewards. 

He felt so much pain inside him that night. Robb, Arya and the rest of his siblings were talking to the princes and the princess joined by Wynafryd Manderly and her sister. 

Jon saw them laugh and yell, Arya bothering Sansa while Bran spoke with Tommen about direwolves and cats.

There was no room for him in that life, the only option for him was joining the watch or joining Winterfell’s garrison. He tightened the grip on his cup of ale, he had a barrel almost for himself.   
Ghost, quiet as always, sniffed his hand trying to get a little piece of chicken. Jon smiled bitterly and gave his furry friend an entire chicken that he silently devoured under the table. He felt lonely among the people that filled the main hall. 

He noticed then how a pair of grey eyes were looking at him, his aunt looked conflicted, he would have taken her away from the feast, but his aunt never let him, or anyone, touch her. She was the only one who could touch another person.

The ale was making its job on his head by the time he decided to leave the main hall, he felt dizzy he leaned on a wall of the courtyard and puked on the snow that covered the ground. 

“It seems that we both drank too much” A deep voice said behind him. 

Jon turned to see nothing at first sight, but then he saw the big blonde head that was below, Tyrion Lannister was standing on the snow with a cup of wine.

“You’re Tyrion Lannister” Jon said surprised.

“Indeed, that’s who I am, clever lad” he replied with a tone charged of irony “Would you mind to tell your pup to lay down?” he asked pointing at Ghost.

The Direwolf was showing his fangs silently and Jon didn’t notice until Tyrion mentioned it. 

“Ghost, down” he commanded and the direwolf sat next to him.

“It suits you very well, bastard” the dwarf said.

“How did you call me, dwarf?” Jon asked offended.

“Oh! So we are telling obvious things now” he said “what a wonderful drunken conversation” he added letting Jon know that he meant no offence.

“I… I meant no offence” Jon tried to apologize but Tyrion intervened.

“Don’t apologize for saying the truth, boy” he said, “I’m a dwarf and you’re a bastard, we must always remember that…”

“But you’re a Lannister” Jon argued

“A Lannister dwarf…” he replied “That’s just like being a bastard” 

Jon nodded slowly “I understand,” he said.

“Good… don’t forget who you are because they will never forget it” Tyrion said and turned to walk back to the feast. 

Jon understood what Tyrion Lannister said, but he felt anger towards himself, anger towards the world. He always wanted a mother, someone that could hug him and sing for him while he tried to sleep, someone who could advise him in those times of troubles. He never had anything like that, just cold stares from Lady Catelyn and troubled looks from his father. 

He picked up his sword and started hitting the strawman they used to train alone. One after the other he delivered heavy blows that exhausted him, but his anger pushed him forward to keep hitting the strawman.

“It seems like that strawman wronged you” a sweet voice said next to him.

Jon turned scared to see Wynafryd’s sister standing close to him. Her eyes were of a deep blue and she wore her hair on a braid garnished with some little flowers, her hair was blonde, and her face looked delicate and soft with subtle freckles on her cheekbones and nose. 

“Do I have something on my face” she jested trying to regain Jon’s attention.

“You’re Lady Wynafryd’s sister…” he tried to remember her name. “Lady Walda, isn’t it?” he asked naively.

“Wylla…” she said upset by the name he had given her.

“oh! I’m… I’m sorry, my lady” he apologized.

“Lady?” she asked and chuckled “I’m not very used to that title if you ask me” 

“At least you have one” Jon replied a little upset.

“How much value has a title if the person who owns it is not good?” she asked him.

She was right, titles and lands meant a lot and nothing at the same time, Lords lost them every day on the Seven Kingdoms, the only real thing that they had were their families and their own souls.

“By the seven, you really like to think things” she gave her observation annoyed be his silence “Why were you so mad?”

“I was thinking” he responded.

“Oh, I noticed that obviously” she laughed “but what were you thinking that made you feel so mad?” she asked delicately.

“About my mother” he said “I saw everybody on the hall eating, drinking and singing” he said “Then I noticed how alone I was there, isolated among everybody”

Wylla heard him quietly and then walked closer. 

When she was face to face with him she just hugged him tightly “I can’t say that I understand how you feel…” she said softly “But I have seen how you behave and how you are with your siblings, you are going to be a great man, Jon Snow” she said making Jon’s heart rush blood to his cheeks and his manhood.

Then Wylla stepped back and saw him in the eyes “Don’t be upset for things that you can’t control” she said and left Jon alone in the courtyard with Ghost feasting what was left of the chicken bones.

The cold night felt a little bit warmer after that for Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, it has been a very bussy month, but I'm trying to make some good quality monthly updates for you to enjoy.  
> Please remember to leave some feedback and be respectful n.n  
> Kudos for you all.


	3. Revelations

**Arthur Dayne**

He saved Rhaegar’s life that day on the trident, he dragged his body through mud and blood, helped him cross the narrow sea, he did all those things because he believed in him, but the once prince of Dragonstone was just a shadow of his former being. 

He spent entire nights awake planning his invasion. 

‘The dragon has three heads’ he used to say very frequently, they lived almost like beggars on Lys always trying to ally with someone.

“Ser…” a boy said handing him a little scroll.

Arthur looked at the boy confused and opened the little scroll.

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen

Your siblings now rest under my roof, they have been received with all the honours I can give to the royal family. I invite you to join us at my mansion in Pentos. And remember, the dragon has three heads.

-Magister Illyrio Mopatis. 

As soon as he read the message Arthur ran inside the inn where they were staying, he saw Rhaegar leaning on an old desk reading papers, a big scar ran his face from jaw to chin, it was Robert’s gift for the fallen prince.  
“Rhaegar…” he said respectfully.

“What is it Arthur?” his friend asked curiously.

“A message from Illyrio Mopatis” Arthur said offering the little scroll.

Rhaegar took the scroll and unrolled it to read its message. Arthur noticed how his friend’s hands were shaking, Rhaegar squeezed the scroll in his hand after reading it and threw it into the fire. 

“What do you want to do?” Arthur asked.

“We are leaving for Pentos” Rhaegar replied decidedly.

“But it could be a trap” Arthur argued “It may be a trick from Robert’s small council to take you down” he added.

“But what if it’s not a trap?” Rhaegar asked him angrily, “I’ve bee scaping for fifteen years, hiding and begging for support and now happens that my family is in Pentos” his friend took a small pause as he looked at his desk where the list of supporters lay almost empty.

“I need to see them… I need to find them, they are the only thing I have now” Rhaegar said, his voice about to break. “I cannot ask you to come with me this time, Arthur, but I must go as soon as I can”

Arthur chuckled, Rhaegar’s determination was stronger than ever now that he knew about his siblings. “Wherever you go, I’m coming with you, that’s my vow as your king’s guard and as your friend” Arthur responded.

“Then tell the men that we are leaving at dusk” Rhaegar ordered him and he obeyed as always.

**…..Five days later…..**

Arthur walked next to Ser Oswell Whent through the docks of Pentos escorting Rhaegar who walked behind them with Ser Jonothor Darry.

They walked through the city asking for references until a young boy guided them into the magister’s mansion, it looked like a palace for Arthur, not beg enough to compare it to the Red keep, but it was tremendous compared to the other buildings.

A couple of slaves opened the gates and invited them to come in, they walked in only to be received by Illyrio Mopatis who looked nervous.

“Prince Rhaegar!” the fat Magister exclaimed, “You have arrived at the time for your sister’s wedding” he added.

“My sister’s wedding?” Rhaegar asked incredulously.

“Oh yes!” Illyrio confirmed “It’s part of a negotiation that Prince Viserys prepared”

“With whom?” Arthur asked inquiringly.

“We should speak about this in private, Prince Rhaegar,” the fat man said with his treacherous voice.

“These men are sworn to me,” Rhaegar said seriously. “Who is my sister marrying?” he asked angrily.

“Khal Drogo, my prince” Illyrio answered “A young and powerful Khal who lead a horde of forty thousand Dothraki” he added trying to fix the situation. 

Rhaegar walked forward and took Illyrio by the neck squeezing it as people did with chickens. Immediately Illyrio’s household guard pointed the tips of their spear towards them.

Arthur and his sworn brothers unsheathed their swords to face the enemy, they were unsullied, the fearless warrior raised to obey and kill their masters’ enemies.

“Enough of that!” a woman said distracting everybody. 

Arthur turned and saw her, her hair, her eyes she was a Targaryen for sure, Rhaella Targaryen was alive, he did not know that, but it started a fire inside him. They immediately lowered their weapons and kneeled in front of the Queen.  
Arthur saw how Rhaegar walked hesitantly toward his mother, he looked like a child afraid of his mother.

“Mother… How?” His friend asked.

But the Queen didn’t answer with words, she slapped Rhaegar with all of her strength making him stumble. 

“You…” she said as she pushed Rhaegar away. “Your prophecies, your stupidity… look what we’ve become,” she said bitterly.

“Mother I tried to do the right thing” Rhaegar defended his actions.

“Abducting a betrothed woman was stupid, even more, if that woman was Lyanna Stark!” she reproached him. 

The Queen looked at Arthur then, she recognized the astonishment in his purple eyes-

“Did your best friend ever told you?” she asked Arthur.

He just managed himself to shake his head in denial.

“I…I…” he couldn’t believe the queen’s words. “But he rescued her from king Aerys’ assassins… that’s not an abduction” he replied but noticed the shame on Rhaegar’s eyes.

Arthur closed his fist tightly; he was shaking in anger.

“What did you do?” he asked serious.

“What I had to do to save the realms of men…” Rhaegar replied with shame in his voice.

Then, Queen Rhaella stepped forward towards Arthur. “all the things you heard” she said “ how he forced her in that tower many times while you were fighting his war” she looked at him right into the yes then “All those things are true, all those things he did were in name of his prophecy” she said and then walked away.

“I’m sorry, Ser Arthur Dayne, but your friend did more damage than you think,” she said one last time before leaving the courtyard.

The anger was noticeable on his face by that moment, he knew it, and Rhaegar knew it too.

“Forced her!?” he asked filled with anger. “You knew that I loved her!” he said.

“But I needed her to fulfil my proph—” Rhaegar tried to defend himself, but Arthur cut him off immediately.

“Your prophecy?” Arthur asked unsheathing his dagger. “This is what I think about your prophecy,” he said punching Rhaegar in the face. 

He made an oath, years ago, but now that oath meant nothing for him, just like Rhaegar’s friendship. When his sworn brothers tried to stop him, Arthur pushed them away knocking down both of them. He felt like a beast.

“I saved you,” He said pointing his dagger to Rhaegar’s throat “I dragged you through mood and blood!” he said then.

He needed t know where she was now more than ever.

“Did you kill her?” Arthur asked and Rhaegar shook his head. “Was she alive the last time you saw her?” he asked then and Rhaegar nodded. 

“She was pregnant” Rhaegar whispered.

Arthur felt how his world started to crumble, he remembered those times where Lyanna danced on the grass fields of the Riverlands for him, how her silhouette looked when the sunset came, her grey eyes shining with joy, her laughter when he told her some of his stories, all the promises he made. 

He pulled Rhaegar closer then, he noticed a hint of fear on Rhaegar’s eyes. 

“Look at my face… the next time we see, one of us will die” he warned Rhaegar and released the grip on Rhaegar’s gambeson, he bowed in front of Queen Rhaella and left Illyrio’s mansion.

“You made an oath!” Rhaegar exclaimed with anger.

“I will not serve to a man who can leave his wife and children to rape an innocent woman” Arthur replied and left once and for all.

“This is not over!” he heard Rhaegar scream. “I’ll burn Starfall to the ground and your head will rot on the ground!” 

But Arthur did not care about the lizard’s threats, that was Rhaegar for him now.

The feeling of freedom filled him, but he needed to find Lyanna, he had to see her at least once before dying. The wind filled his lungs with the smell of salt, fish and sweat as he walked through the docks, he had to cross the Narrow Sea just to find her.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Khal Drogo was a Dothraki and they only respect the strength, she was weak and fragile, she was hoping that Rhaegar could break off the engagement, but Illyrio Mopatis played his cards wisely. In Essos no one can take something that was promised to a Khal, a horse, a wife or a slave, only a fool would do that only to see a city burn to the ground.

Her wedding day came, the Dothraki danced and fornicated in front of their Khal, they fight against each other too. 

“A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair,” Magister Illyrio said to her brothers with a mix of a solemn and funny tone.

Soon after that a westerosi man approached speaking Dothraki, he carried a pile of old books, his beard was black and he was balding too, but he looked strong and was tall.

“Ser Jorah Mormont” her brother Rhaegar said. 

The knight kneeled and looked down in her presence.

“Your Grace, I mean no offence with my presence, I’ve come to serve you, and this is my wedding gift for the new Khaleesi,” Ser Jorah said handing her the pile of old books.

“These are stories of Westeros, stories of our true home,” he said respectfully.

After that Rhaegar called the knight to speak more privately. 

One by one the guest came to offer their gifts she remembered a whip with a handle made of dragon bone, three maids that her brother Viserys gave her and the most beautiful of all the gifts, three petrified dragon eggs. One was black as the night with swirls of crimson, the other one was deep green with bronze flecks that appeared from time to time, and the last one was pale cream with a streak of gold.

Those three eggs became the best gift that she ever received in her entire life, she was ten and five and didn’t know anything of the world, but she knew many things about dragons and those eggs were the closest thing to a dragon after they died almost a hundred years ago.

But her joy was short, the celebration finished, and it was time for her and her husband to consummate their marriage, she felt alone at that moment her mother wasn’t allowed to help her, but she taught her what she had to do a few days ago, the same things she did when she married her father King Aerys.

Khal Drogo took her to a quiet and lonely place, he was tall and looked so strong, his long black braid was decorated with bells, one for every battle he had won, her brother Viserys told her. 

The Khal grabbed her chin softly and saw her directly into her eyes, for a moment he didn’t look like a barbarian, then he walked away and mounted his stallion. Dany understood that his husband knew how much afraid she was and left her alone… for now. 

The next day the horde prepared to leave Pentos, the Khal had to present his new wife to the Dosh Khaleen so they needed to march towards Vaes Dothrak, the only city of the Dothraki in the great grass sea. 

Her family had to fragmentate again, her brother Rhaegar promised her that the next time they would see each other with an army to take back what was theirs by birthright. She tried to keep faith in that promise, but deep inside her, she feared the fact of not seeing her brother again.

“You must be strong, little sister,” Rhaegar told her grabbing her hands. “Mother and Ser Jorah will go with you, while we gather our forces, then I will send someone for you and your people,” he said looking at the horde.

“My people?” she asked confused.

“You’re their Khaleesi now, Dany, you must lead them with your new husband,” he said and kissed hands. 

Then he walked away and mounted his horse, a grey stallion with a black mane, he hurried his horse and stopped next to her.

“In two years, we will see our home shores again sister, and we will save our people from the tyrants ruling them,” he said and left with Viserys and their king’s guards.

“Let’s go, Khaleesi,” Ser Jorah Mormont said as he helped her to mount her silver.

‘Two years…’ she thought. Would she be able to resist two years? She didn’t know.

**Jon Snow**

The summer snow covered the training yard, he was standing in the corridor looking how Robb was sparring with prince Joffrey and Bran with prince Tommen, he wanted to participate too, but southrons did not look bastards with friendly eyes.

“Why aren’t you there?” Arya asked him with his childly and curious tone.

“Because bastards are not allowed to hit princes,” he said and turned to pick her up and place her on his shoulders. 

Arya had the same look that he had, both had the Stark colouring, their long faces and grey eyes, and he enjoyed his sister’s company, despite her wild spirit. She looked at him just like she looked at Robb, maybe their similarities helped a lot, but he knew that Arya always accepted him, just like most of his siblings.

“I’m sure that you can beat prince Joffrey in a duel,” she said giggling as Jon walked shaking her.

“Probably, but prince Joffrey is younger than me and Robb” he replied.

Suddenly they looked at the training yard when prince Joffrey let out a cry of pain after Robb pushed him making him stumble. Arta just laughed discretely at that while Jon managed himself to chuckle a little.

“I think that even I can beat him with a stick,” Arya said laughing.

His sister didn’t care about manners and at that moment Joffrey noticed that Arya was laughing, he got up on his feet and confronted them.

“What are you laughing about you little freak?!” prince Joffrey asked disrespectfully.

Jon’s smile disappeared from his face and he bowed solemnly.

“Forgive my sister, your grace,” he said coldly looking down. “She’s young and we were playing around while you and my brother were training”

He caught then movement from a corner of his eye and turned to see Ghost and Nymeria, Arya’s direwolf, standing quietly next to him, their eyes fixed on prince Joffrey.

“I’ve heard that you know how to use a sword, bastard” Joffrey said, “Why aren’t you on the training yard with the rest of us?” he asked then.

The prince’s words were like poison for Jon, his pride hurt at that moment, he had the desire of taking Joffrey by the neck and drop him on the mood formed on the training yard.

“I asked you a question, bastard,” he said pointing his training sword towards him.

Jon was about to answer when someone spoke first.

“You already know the reason why he’s not on the training yard,” Lord Tyrion said as he walked to stand between his nephew and Jon.

“Are you defending this bastard?” Joffrey asked annoyed.

Tyrion laughed at that question and made his nephew lower his training sword. “Yes, I’m defending the boy, look around you and tell me what you see”

Joffrey moved his head to look around him just to give his uncle a confused look.

“People, I see people, servants, guards and animals” Joffrey replied.

“And all these people know this bastard,” Tyrion said pointing at him, “Ned Stark’s bastard, remember to be polite nephew, these are your subjects, and they must see you as a good leader, not a capricious boy,” Lord Tyrion said.

Prince Joffrey’s expression made Jon feel delighted, he looked like a spoiled little boy who didn’t get what he wanted. His lips looked tight and his hands were shaking in anger, but Lord Tyrion was right, he had to behave like a grown-up man.

Then he turned to leave making a reverence, Arya followed and so did their dire wolves.

“Jon… do you hate my mother?” Arya asked him nervously.

The question made Jon think about his feelings towards Lady Stark, he always wanted a mother and for a moment he thought that Lady Stark could have been like a mother for him, but the only thing he got from her was a cold and distant relationship. 

He remembered one night that he was burning in fever and Lady Stark sat next to his bed praying. He was just a boy, but he was able to remember a few things about that night, those gestures made Jon keep his siblings’ mother on high esteem.

“How can I hate your mother?” he asked his little sister chuckling.

“But she has always been so distant, and you always wanted a mother…” Arya said, but Jon cut her off immediately.

“something is what I want, and another thing is what I have” Jon replied. “I understand your mother she has never done something wrong to me, just imagine yourself being the lady of a castle living with your husband’s natural-born son” he added.

“That’s not going to happen, I’m not a lady” Arya replied with a mischievous gaze.

Jon laughed at that and tousled her already wild hair.

Suddenly Arya stopped laughing and rose her finger to point at something.

“Isn’t that your lovely lady from White Harbor?” Arya asked teasingly.

“Wha—What?... Wylla?” he asked nervously and moved his head just to see her talking with Old Nan and maester Luwin.

Her blonde hair shone brightly that morning, she wore a green dress, the arms were covered by a paler green than her torso and the skirt intercalated each colour, she wore golden laze in her waistline and a silver merman that represented her house sigil.

“You should speak with her” Arya recommended.

A storm of thoughts flooded his head then, Wylla was a kind woman of his age and a second-born daughter, she was destined to marry some petty lord or becoming a septa. For a moment Jon imagined her dressed like a septa and it was so funny that a small grin appeared on his normally serious face. 

“By the gods, you like her!” Arya exclaimed mischievously. 

Suddenly Wylla turned to look at them just as if she had heard what Arya said, she looked a little nervous and immediately rose her hand to greet them, it was notorious now that she heard Arya, she blushed because of that and so did Jon.

He grabbed Arya’s hand and immediately ran off towards the training yard.

“Why are you so dumb?” Arya asked annoyed “It’s obvious that you like her too”.

Jon shook his head in disapproval “you should go back to your stitching classes” he said embarrassed and left her there.

He wanted to practice with a sword to let out all of his frustrations, Harrion Karstark was in the training yard talking with Robb and Theon and as soon as they saw him they began calling him. 

He walked towards them and they handed him a sword.

“We’ve been practising with the southrons all morning” Harrion murmured “We want a true challenge now” he added and palmed his shoulder softly.

“Snow isn’t a challenge, you moron” Theon replied with irreverence.

“I bet you a night with Ross that he can beat you with three swings of his sword” Harrion proposed and Theon accepted immediately.

“Wait, are you sure that you want to do this, Jon?” Robb asked hesitantly.

“He came for a reason, Stark, in case of any trouble you can say that you invited him” Harrion convinced Robb. “He’s your brother after all”

Theon had already his shield and sword and was ready for the duel. Jon took his shield and a helmet and walked into the training yard.

“You should use a helmet, Greyjoy” Jon recommended, but Theon just dismissed his words.

“I can’t see clearly with a helmet” Theon replied.

“Well then… are you ready?” Harrion asked and both nodded. “Begin!” he commanded.

“Three swings Jon!” Harrion remembered him.

They walked in circles facing each other, Jon studied how tall Theon held his shield. It was a horror, Lor Balon Greyjoy’s heir held his shield so down that he managed himself to deliver a blow on Theon’s arm.

Theon was good archer but a very normal fighter, after he dropped his shield Job thrust his training sword on his wooden plate making him stumble. Finally, he found a perfect window and delivered a final blow on the side of Theon’s head, it wasn’t strong but it surely hurt because after that Theon fell defeated grasping his head trying to make the pain disappear.

Harrion and Robb cheered him loudly, so loudly… but then Jon noticed that it wasn’t just Robb and Harrion cheering, a couple of squires and even Ser Barristan the bold were spectating the duel. 

“Seven hells!” a raspy voice exclaimed.  
Jon turned and removed his helmet just to notice that it was King Robert ho said those words, for a moment a shiver travelled down his spine, maybe the King would punish him for hitting Theon.

“This boy knows how to use a sword better than myself!” The king exclaimed with his cheerful face.

“Your grace” Jon and his companions said immediately as they kneeled in front of King Robert.

“You’re Ned boys, isn’t it?” The king asked and they nodded.

“Greyjoy, you should keep that shield up,” the king said and then made them a signal to get back on their feet. “Jon wrung your head like a bell,” he said, and everybody laughed.

“Have you seen something like that, Ser Barristan?” The king asked.

“I’ve only seen a few experimented swordmen do that” The knight replied surprised.

“What about you, Kingslayer?” the king’s words had animosity towards Ser Jaime.

Ser Jaime was leaning on a fence that divided the corridor from the training yard and he didn’t look happy with his title.

“I only saw it once when we were chasing the Kingswood brotherhood” The knight replied.

Jon was surprised, every man, women and children knew the stories of how Ser Arthur Dayne and the king’s guard hunted the Kingswood brotherhood. 

“What’s happening here?” his Lord father asked suddenly, and Jon noticed how his expression changed as soon as he saw the king talking with him.

“Nothing, nothing Ned” The king laughed. “You never told me that your bastard was so good with a sword, and I saw Robb using a lance too, gods!” the king added.

His father laughed then and tried to be humble. “I forgot to tell you, they had very good masters”  
“And talent” Ser Jaime added as he looked inquiringly at Jon.

“Indeed, they had a unique talent,” Ser Barristan said. “Just like their father…”

“There’s no need to remember those times, Ser Barristan” his father replied at that and then looked at him.

“Your grace, may I speak with my sons more privately?” he asked solemnly.

“As you wish!” the king replied and left them.

“Robb, Jon.” He called them. “We will speak in my solar, come,” he said making a gest with his hand.

They walked towards the solar and his uncle Benjen joined them on their way. Once they were there their aunt entered too followed by Lady Stark.

They walked in and sat in front of a big and old desk. 

“We need to speak about something very important,” his father said.

Jon had no clue about what he wanted to talk about, but it couldn’t be so bad if all of the adults were present.

“Your uncle Benjen spoke with a man of the Night’s watch, he’s in the Wintertown looking for recruits,” his father said making Jon’s aspirations disappear.

“And you’re planning to send me with him, Lord Stark?” Jon asked suddenly. 

“How dare you!” Lady Stark said offended then.

“Catelyn, calm down,” His father said. “At first I thought about it… but then your aunt and Ser Rodrik asked me for you to stay here in Winterfell” he added making Jon have a little hope.

“And that’s why I decided that Robb must have his household guard as the heir of Winterfell,” He said solemnly. 

“But—” Lady Catelyn tried to speak but his Lord father cut her off immediately. 

“But nothing… this is my word as Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the north and Hand of the king,” he said slamming his desk so hard that he made everybody jump. “You must protect your brother and your siblings now and always Jon” their grey eyes met then. 

“Yes, Lord Stark” he replied and lowered his head as a sign of respect.

“Good, now go out and stay away of the prince” His father commanded, and both left his solar then.

As soon as they walked out of the room, Robb hugged him with joy and excitement. 

“It’s a miracle!” Robb said excitedly.

They laughed at that, but then Jon saw Wylla walking towards the godswood.

“I need to go; I’ll see you in the training yard,” he said and left his brother standing confused.

He ran towards the godswood as fast as he could trying to reach Wylla, but once he arrived there were no signs of her.

Suddenly someone tackled him making him fall on the red leaves of the weirwood trees.

“You were following a lady, Jon Snow?” Wylla asked mischievously.

“Wylla… I had to talk with you” Jon said very nervously.

“And what do you need to talk with me?” she asked curiously.

“Lord Stark… he let me stay here as Robb’s guard,” he said agitated as he got up and tried to clean his vest. 

“Good, now I have more reasons to visit Winterfell,” Wylla said walking towards the pool that was a few steps forward.

“What?” Jon asked confused.

Wylla chuckled at that. “You already heard, Jon Snow,” she said. “Now, please leave while I swim in the pool, please.” 

Jon suddenly felt his blood on his cheeks, it was pretty clear that he blushed at her words. 

“We can meet later if you want,” Wylla said giving him a charming smile that left his heart rushing.

Then he turned around and left the godswood, the only thing we could think about was her and his new obligations as a member of the household guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I really wanted to enjoy my vacations before returning to college.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your feedback and I'll reply you as soon as I can, be respectful and everything will be alright.


End file.
